Joo Laa Gaan
by Shiny Toy Boats
Summary: Her name is Sakura. She is the Mistress of the night, and queen to all predators. Hidden and well protected in the heart of Akatsuki, she sits in hiding, waiting for her moment of revenge. She is the last of her kind; the Joo Laa Gaan... Or so she thinks.
1. To get you started

**Hey everybody! Alright so before we start up this story, I just want to let everybody know that this idea came to me in a dream, so before anything starts, I'm going to be explaining what each of the characters are, and then more into the story it'll make more sense. :3**

DISCLAMER – I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot and story line of this fanfiction.

Summary – Sakura, daughter of Pein and Konan holds a dark secret that nobody in Akatsuki knows.

She takes the form of an innocent young girl who is only 5 years old, but in reality she is about as old as Madara Uchiha himself, who has been missing for centuries ever since the great Konoha war. When the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke join Akatsuki, things get a hectic at the main base. Will Akatsuki figure out Sakura's secret? What else is Sakura hiding behind those innocent eyes?

"_**Everything beautiful is not always good, everything good is not always beautiful."**_

_**Prologue **_

Sakura.

She's a beautiful "young" thing. Immortal, bout only two knew about it. Her "parents" even though by years, she out numbered them greatly. She kept the form of her eight-year old self – soft, delicate,pink hair, and brilliant, delicate jade eyes. Her lips were a strawberry color, her bottom lip often puckered out in an innocent pout. Her small hands were graceful for her age, her skin was a milky white- and as smooth as silk. When she walked, it was never really a walk. More like a graceful glide, like a cat hunting it's prey.

Every body assumed it was because she was the daughter of Pein and Konan, the leader and mistress of Akatsuki. They quickly noticed that she never aged- but they never asked questions. She was the daughter of a god, after all, so she must have also been born with Immortality.

It was they only thing they actually knew, about the truth behind Sakura, and they intended to keep it that way.

Sakura,was something that did not quite have an official name. Some called her kind 'samang', which means death in Korean. Others called her a 'phee naawng jing' or blood sucker. But recently, her kind had developed the name 'joo laa gaan' or ravishing death. People in the past feared her kind. They take the form of innocents, but secretly they hold the power to destroy the world. Their "original" form is one of a 21 year old, even though she is much older. She could lure in men using her regular, irresistible 21 year old, but when she really wanted to be deceiving, she would take the form from when she was a mere child, acting innocent and sweet to break her preys heart.

Sadly, centuries ago the humans decided to fight back, and ended up killing all of her kind. She was the only one left of her clan- and she only knew one other clan that held pure blood of the joo laa gaan race. That clan, would be the Uchihas. They went into hiding and disguised themselves as humans, swearing to never use there powers and blow their cover. They taught their children and grandchildren how to be perfectly human, and they never, ever told their children about what they truly were. They convinced them that the reason the men made perfect prodigy's was because they had the blood of true shinobi's not because they were designed to be unstoppable and powerful.

Sakura was disgusted with the fact that her kind would try so hard to hide such a great power.

They were practically gods, why not embrace the fact and take their rightful place at the top?

As far as Sakura knew, there was only three members of the Uchiha clan who felt the same way.

Itachi Uchiha- second to the oldest joo laa gaan. Pein told her that he killed his entire clan except for his younger brother and his elder.

Sasuke Uchiha- his younger brother (who was a good hundred years older than Sakura herself.)

And then, there was Madara Uchiha. _The god of all gods._ He was the first joo laa gaan. Sakura never met him. In fact, she never met any of them. But she hoped that she never would.

Pein and Konan told her that she was the last female of her kind. They had kept her in secret for a decade, but once Orochimaru turned against Akatsuki and formed his own, her secret some how got out. Orochimaru knew, and Pein said that he already told Sasuke, in attempts to retrieve his mercy. It had already gotten out, and the remains of the Uchiha clan where already on there way to the main base.

And there was nothing that they could do about it, because the organization didn't actually belong to Pein.

It belonged to the Uchiha Madara himself.

This, is where the story begins.

~***~

**Yeah I know it was short, but it was a prologue! Sorry if it didn't really make sense, it eventually will once I get more into the story. Please R&R, the first chapter will be coming up shortly. **

**If you're interested in helping me with this story, please send me a PM. I'm getting positive vibes from this, and ideas are coming at me in waves.**

**- Shiny Toy Boats**


	2. Fooling A Whore

**Wooh! Okay so I was working on my other story... because I forgot about this one. And now I'm back on it. Yay. Review please? It took me a while with this chapter even though it's super short heh... anyways.**

_**Joo Laa Gaan**_

_**Official Chapter 1**_

_Fooling a Whore_

Soft emerald orbs twinkled to life, slowly blinking back the heavy sleep that glittered gentle pink eyelashes from once they came. The tiny frame of Sakura lazily rolled out of bed, falling to the cold onyx colored floor beneath her, taking her purple satin sheets with her. After a few moments, she groggily willed herself to sit up, shaking her pink shoulder-blade-length tresses from side to side as a dog would do if sprayed with water. Untangling herself from her bed sheets she stood up, straightening out her plain white night gown, and walked towards the far right side of her room where her dressing screen was placed, and faced the wall that held a large body length mirror.

The heavy double doors too her room chose to open then, and in walked a young woman, with shinning golden hair that was tied in a neat pony tail on the top of her head. Sakura couldn't recognize the woman, but one quick glance at her attire and she new that the woman must have been her new maid. '_New toy?_' the young pink haired girl thought to herself, a small barely recognizable smirk adorning her strawberry tinted lips.

"Sakura-sama," the woman said. The girl almost gave the woman a glare, but she quickly replaced it with a wide-eyed innocent look. The blond maid's voice was dripping with sarcasm and envy like a drenched rag. Sakura just continued to look at her, waiting for the woman to get to her point.

"I have your dress for today." The maid finished, glancing down at the bundle of cloth in her arms to prove her words correct.

A long pause.

"Very well." was all Sakura replied as she walked over to the maid. When her tiny form was about a foot away from the woman, she lifted her delicate, unscathed arms into the air above her head. Her emerald hues calculating the maids every move.

Another long pause.

"Well?" The pink haired girl growled, clearly annoyed at the maid. "Stop staring at me like an idiot and dress me." Now don't get her wrong, the pink haired princess knew perfectly well how to dress her self. Normally she would, for she bared a little bit of sympathy for her maids; she knew that they had a lot of chores to get done and had very little time to do it. But This maid... She wanted to play with this one.

The blond only glared and mumbled "Brat" under her breath, thinking that Sakura could not hear her. But she did. She let it go, for now, and raised her thin pink eyebrows in mild amusement while the maid jerked around her fragile frame, shoving the skirt on her, then pulling the top on that resembled a corset minus the uncomfortable mess the real ones created. The dress was gothic lolita style, and was a deep forest green that matched perfectly with the pink child's eyes. Black satin ribbons adorned the hem of the skirt, while a larger ribbon of the same color wrapped around her small shapeless waist and formed a good sized bow in the back. The skirt ended at the top of her knee cap, leaving her milky calves exposed.

The woman then bent down and pulled out a pair of fishnet socks, and was about to slip them over Sakura's petite bare feet when she suddenly felt a cold hand pressed lightly on her throat.

"No shoes." Was all Sakura said, before letting her hand drop away from the blond.

The maids eyes widened, before shifting and forming a glare.

'_time to put you in your place. Foolish whore._' Sakura thought.

She slowly walked around the maid, her eyes no longer held the innocent glint. Now, they held something **sinister **and too **mature **for a girl at Sakura's age.

"Tell me, servant. What is your name?" Sakura asked, as she continued to circle around the woman slowly.

Fear shimmied threw the maids eyes. It looked as if she was having an inner battle with herself for a while- much to Sakura's amusement- but soon composed herself and tried to settle with a look of boredom.

"Kissu." The blond forced out.

"Kissu?" Sakura stopped in front of the woman, "You're name is Kissu?"

The blond nodded.

The pink haired girl giggled to herself. "How odd. Were your parents wasted when they named you? Who would name their child kiss?"

Kissu's face contorted in an ugly fashion. Sakura supposed it was supposed to be anger. The maid was about to reply, when Sakura cut her off with another question.

"How was he?"

"E-excuse me?"

Sakura stepped closer to Kissu, grabbing a lock of blond hair and twirled it lazily with her nibble fingers before she licked her lips slowly and replied, locking eyes with the blond woman in front of her.

"Playing dumb? Or perhaps you're not playing. I know what you did with Hidan-nii-san. Do you take me for a fool, Kissu?" Sakura smiled non too innocently.

"W-what exactly did I do? I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

_'Kissu, Kissu, Kissu. you insolent human scum. ' _Sakura then slapped the girl, a little harder than she intended to, but she didn't really care.

"You fool. You take me for an idiot, don't you? I'm not like you." She placed her hand that was playing with her hair and placed it to the base of Kissu's neck. Her other hand, that she used to slap the now dumb struck woman lightly caressed the cheek that she slapped. Her conniving emerald orbs forced the blonds gray ones to lock with her.

. A yellow spark lighted up in the corner of Sakura's eyes, and it caught Kissu's attention almost instantly. The yellow spark turned into a diamond like shape, then bled into a deep navy blue color, before it danced playfully around the pupil of the Joo Laa Gaan's eyes. Then, as if ignited, it spread through out the whole eye like a wild fire, and within seconds Sakura's once beautiful emerald orbs were painted black.

And then she had her.

The girl named Kissu was forever Sakura's.

Well, for as long as the pink haired girl wished. If Sakura wanted the girl to never age, she never would. If she wanted the girl to jump off a cliff, or cut herself with a dull rusty spoon, she would do it no questions asked. It was one of the benefits of being a Haruno Joo Laa Gaan. Each clan had different powers, and this was only one of many talents that Sakura possessed.

"So tell me, Kissu-chan. Who do you love the most?"

"Why, you of course, Sakura-sama." Kissu replied. She didn't seem like she was caught in one of Sakura's mind games, but that was the beauty of being as old as Sakura truly was. She had time to master her talents. Lots of time.

"Good. I want you to carry on with your chores. But before you do that, escort me to the kitchen." Sakura said, her eyes fading back into an innocent emerald before she skipped around her room childishly and waited for her new toy to open the door.

"Yes Sakura-sama." Kissu bowed low once, before she got up and quickly made her way to the door, opening it and waiting for her master to walk through.

"I love the new you, Kissu-chan. Why couldn't you be this obedient to begin with? Your not as hideous and stupid looking now." Sakura said sweetly, before she pressed her delicate hand to her lips and let a soft laugh slip through. She loved it when she had things her way.

"You are right Sakura-sama. I apologize for my faults." Kissu then bowed again.

"It doesn't matter now." Sakura sighed, skipping past the large doors and into the long corridors, she held out her hand to Kissu, who smiled and placed her rough hand into Sakura's.

-**k I t c H e n.**

"Ne, Sasori-danna. Where's my little hime?" Deidara grumbled, shoving a rice cake into his mouth and chewing impolitely.

Sasori glared at the Blond bomber from across the table. One, because he was being very impolite with his cannibalistic eating manners and two, since when did Sakura-hime belong to him? Last Sasori can recall, the hime belonged to no one.

"Shut the fuck up, you plastic bitch." Hidan growled from the bar in the kitchen.

"Excuse you? It's not plastic, it's clay!" Deidara shouted defensively, food chunks shooting out if his mouth. "And I have a penis. There for I can't be a bitch!" he said as a matter-of-fact.

"HA! A penis? Is that what you call that tiny little thing?" Hidan shot back, laughing all the while.

"Wh-what? Why you-!"

"GOOD MORNING AKATSUKI-NII-SANS!" Sakura burst through the doors with her arms in the air and a large bright smile on her face. Before anyone could reply, she skipped over to the bar where Hidan was. _'I think I'll tease him a little bit. For being a fool and screwing one of my maids!' _Thought Sakura as she quickly glanced back at Kissu to make sure she was still there. _'hmm... what to do...Oh, I know exactly what to do.' _The pink haired girl thought deviously as she turned her head slowly back up towards Hidan with a cavity sweet smile on her face and her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Hidan-nii-san." She said.

"Hai, Hime?" He picked her up from the floor and placed her on his lap so that she was straddling his hips and facing him.

Sakura cocked her head to the side before replying,"How come you never have sex with me?" she asked innocently.

In the background, Deidara choked on some of his food, Sasori spilled some of the water he was about to drink on his pants, and Kisame and Kakuzu, who were sitting silently at the table in the corner of the room playing some two man poker instantly stopped and stare at the scene like gaping fish.

"W-w-Wha?" was all Hidan managed out before Sakura continued.

"Kissu-san Said that you have sex with her all the time. She said that it's a fun game that two people who love each other play. She also told me that it feels really good and it makes both people very happy." Sakura explained, playing with the hem of her dress, "So why haven't we had sex yet?" She asked sadly, then turned to everybody else, "Why haven't any of us had sex yet?" She was on the verge of tears by now. All fake, mind you. But they don't know that. "Don't you love me anymore?"

The Akatsuki members didn't reply. They were all still shocked that Sakura would ask such a question. Half of their minds were pissed at the maid and Hidan for being so careless with their actions, and the other half was struggling to come up with some sort of answer without being labeled a child molester.

After a few more moments of the men opening and closing their mouths, Sasori finally decided to speak up, for he was the first to recover from the shock.

"You're too young." he stated, his face void of emotions.

"Not even." Sakura stuck her nose in the air, making a quite 'hmf!' noise.

"Yes. You are. Sex is actually-" Sasori was then cut off by Hidan. The Jashinist knew what Sasori was about to say. He was going to explain to the child exactly what sex was, gruesome details and all. Lets just say Hidan enjoyed his life- for the most part- he didn't want a PMSing Konan barging into his room and paper cutting his eyes out or something.

"Sakura, little girls who have sex can't have children when they are older." He carefully watched her expression as he began to tell her his little fib. She didn't really seem to care, so he continued to make bull-shit. "Little girls who have sex loose their chakra and become unwillingly become un-shinobi-tized. I heard it's a very painful process. Not only that but..." he trailed off, smirking to himself as he watched Sakura's eyes widen in terror as she leaned in closer, listening to his explanation intently.

"But what, Hidan-nii-san?" she whispered loudly. He looked convinced that he had her believing the crap he was feeding her was the truth. '_Damn I'm good at acting! Shannaro!'_ was the thought through her mind as she continued to fool the men in the room.

"The boogy man is the one who extracts your chakra."

"What the fuck, un!" Deidara shout from across the room, falling back in his chair and laughing his ass off. Sasori had a small smirk, and his shoulders quivered, attempting to contain his amusement.

Hidan turned his head to face the artistic partners, and gave them both a glare that could chill the bones of anyone who wasn't part of Akatsuki. The right corner of Sakura's lips twitched, before returning to it's innocent facade.

"Th-the boogy man, Hidan-nii-san?" She pretended to shiver in his lap, holding her small fists against her chin in mock fear.

"Yea. The boogy man." he replied before scooting her off of his lap.

"You're parents were looking for you Sakura-chan. They're in the war room." Sasori then stood from his position at the table, and slowly stalked towards the Akatsuki princess. He took her hand in his, and watched with mild amusement as Sakura's eyes lit up in recognition while she smiled up at him brightly. She curled her milky fingers around his pointer and middle finger, for her hand was much too small to hold his properly.

Sasori never showed any emotion towards anybody. Except occasional anger towards his partner and his ridiculous ideas on true art. But Sakura was different. He felt a tie to her, some sort of unspoken bond. He felt the need to always protect her no matter what, and the desire to do so was so strong that it felt like protecting her was his sole purpose in life. He didn't like the fact at all, but it's not as if he could help it.

The young female then snapped Sasori out of his daze when she spoke,

"My parents, Sasori-nii? But they never ask for me in the mornings, they are too busy..." She looked up at him questionably, worried about what might have happened. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Should you be?"

"N-no! Of course not silly!" Sakura stammered and blushed. Embarrassed by her reaction, she quickly let go of Sasori's hand and bolted for the walk in pantry. There was a hidden door- a very small one that only Sakura could fit through- and it led straight down to the corridor where the war room lies.

"I have to go now bye!" She slammed the door behind her then quickly made her way to the back of the pantry where a large container of Miso sat. With ease she moved it to the side, and revealed a small oak wood door, with a golden knob and a small key hole below it. Sakura then dug into her pocket, and pulled out a skeleton key. With a flick of her wrist the door was opened, and she made haste going down the spiral staircase that lead her to her fate.

Little did she know, her life was going to take a huge turn of events.

**I'm getting to the good parts! remember this is rated M for a reason and it is a ROMANCE for a reason. So... Oh dear I've said too much already! Silly me! Anyways, please R&R **


End file.
